The male Pandora
by Zeyho
Summary: After a terrible accident West Genetics suffere a awful lost,how will they recover? And what wil if happend if a new student appeares and ruines the world they were living in? What dark secret is hidden behind this transfered student? [Elizabeth x OC][Chiffon x OC]


- Flashback -

"NOOOOO!" a young boy yelled when he saw his partner being frozen from fear when the NOVA prepared to attack with a powerfull blast.

He used his Phantom Step(it's equal to the Tripal Accel speed) to make his way to her pushing her away from the blast's direction wich was coming right to him,he didn't have time to react and all he could hear was his partner shouting desperatelly his name.

He couldn't answear,he was laying there looking at the sky ready to die any second from now.

- End Flashback -

Owen waked up cursing himself,he was in a plane to Japan. It was very early when he arrived on the airport,a student from West Genetics was supposed to meet him.

"Glad to see you made it safe." a familiar feminine voice said

"Chiffon!" the teen said pretending to be taked by surpride

The gir laughed "It's been a long time Owen,I'm glad you made it back alive. I'm sure someone will be glad to see you. Please follow me."

They chated all the way to the academy about the old times and about what he done all these years. When they got off the helicopter they were laughing very hard untill they made it to the cafetaria and Chiffon was called by a young boy.

"Oh! Come on Owen let's introduce you to some of my friends."

"Okay..."

At the table there were three girls and three boys,they all smiled when Chiffon camed.

"Hey guys,what's up? Aww...Where's Elizabeth? I wanted to introduce her to someone.." said Chiffon sad

"She's at André's grave... You know how she is..." a blonde girl said

Owen got closer to her,he was inches apart from her face staring at her. Chiffon was freaked out like the others. The blond girl blushed at the boy's intense stare

"C-Can I-I h-help y-you?" she barely could said

The boy's stare was even more focused,he leaned in closer and stare directly into her eyes. She was preparing to slap the boy.

"Stella?"

She was surprised at the boy's call "How do you know me?"

The boy began to laugh hard and the girls blushed even more "W-Want so funny?!"

"Damn you really are low at memory... Really how could you forget the modest me?"

The girl stared at the boy for some seconds then she jumped to her feet with her mouth and eyes wide open. "OWEN!" she jumped to hug the boy

"Easy...Finally got back to the reality?"

"I tough you died...How could you be alive?" Satellizer asked

"Chiffon,how's this Elizabeth?" the boy asked avoiding Satellizer's question

Chiffon looked at the window sadly "Losing André,her Limiter,has been a great sock,I don't think anything could bring her to her senses..."

The boy looked down closing his eyes cursing himself again bu Chiffon puted her finger on his mouth

"Cursing yourself wouldn't do any good but a talk with her may to something good,please Owen..."

"I don't think it would... Why should I when I don't even know her?"

"If you can get this close to Satellizer I'm sure you can do something with Elizabeth. After all you know better than anyone how it fells when you lose yout partner... And beside you will be her partner from now on."

"I will try and speak to her with one condition,could you all please call me Dark? I don't want anyone to notice me to mcuh..."

"Sure thing" Chiffon and Satellizer said at the same time

"Good,I'll meet the rest of you later since this Elizabeth concernes all of you...See you later." Owen excused himself and went to the cemetery

A beautiful blonde girl was crying on a grave,Owen's heart broke apart when he saw how sad he was,he aproaced her carefully

"Miss Mably?" he asked slowly

"Y-Yes? Who is it?" she said getting up and holding back her tears

"I am Dark,I was asigned as your...um,Limiter..." he couldn't find his words

"Oh,I was supposed to meet you with Chiffon,I am really sorry,I just forgot...I..."

"Do not excuse Miss Mably,I do know how it is when you lose your partner..."

The girl looked at the sadness in his eyes,she saw something in him that she didn't saw in everyone else for a song time,inocent love. 'Whoever was his Pandora before must've been really important to him...' she thoughed

"Very important,and yes I can read your mind..." he said smiling,she laughed

"I don't know how you did it but thank you. How could you get over your partner's death?"

"I don't even know if she is death...All I know is that she was hurt in a battle,that's all... I think I am a little too sentimental,aren't I?" the boy asked

"Not at all...Owen..." the girl started crying in the boy's chest

The boy frozen in place "How did you recognize me Eli?" he hugged her tightly

"You are the only one that would know what I think...Owen I always thoughed you died back there...And when you didn't answear we started looking for your body and I was so scared to...I'm so glad you are alive..." she said getting the boy closer to her

"I'm glad you are ok,and if I don't ask for too much,I want to fight at your side again Eli..." his words were cut off by a pair of lips he wanted for a long time

"You thinks that now we are old enought to become official partners?" she smiled overjoyed when he kissed her back and whispered a 'maybe' in her ear.


End file.
